forbidden love, but so special (LuHan) chapter 1
by Don Lyma
Summary: kunjungan hancock ke tempat berlatih luffy, awalnya hanya untuk mengantar makanan buatannya saja, namu setibanya di sana, ternyata hal tak terduga pun terjadi ...


Tidak terasa sudah 18 bulan luffy belatih di pulau ruskaina… Rayleight yang mengajari nya berbagai macam jurus tentang haki, saat ini menunggu nya dan kru topi jerami yang lain di pulau shabondy. Saat ini luffy adalah satu – satunya manusia di pulau yang ganas ini. Betapa tidak, 24 musim dalam setahun, dan berbagai macam satwa liar dan ganas sudah menjadi rekan luffy untuk berlatih.

sesekali hancock datang dari pulau wanita membawakan penne gorgonzola, makanan kesukaan luffy hahahaha … aku sangat menikmatinya …..

"lu…luffy waktunya makan" kata hancock penuh perhatian dengan wajah yang merah merona

"hancock … tumben kau terlambat, biasanya jam 1 siang kau sudah ada di sini, sekarang kan sudah hampir senja .. shishishsishi" Tanya luffy penuh penasaran sambil cengar cengir …

"ma .. maaf kan aku luffy, di pulau wanita sedang ada upacara memperingati hasil panen yang bagus, ka..karena itu aku agak terlambat" kata hancock seakan ingin menangis karena mengecewakan luffy

"tak apa – apa kok hancock , terima kasih ya sudah mau membawakan ku makanan, kau sangat baik" kata katu sambil memberinya senyum lebar …. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah seperti tomat

"ka..kalau begitu, makanlah aku tahu kau sudah lapar setelah seharian berlatih keras" katanya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona …

"hmhmhmhmmm …" suara luffy merasakan makanan di mulutnya

"apa rasanya tidak enak ?" jawab hancock cemas, karena makanan itu adalah makanan yang ia buat sendiri …

"hhmmm … rasanya agak berbeda, tapi entah mengapa aku tak bias berhenti memakannya hahahaha"

"benarkah ?"  
"iya, aku lebih suka penne gorgonzola seperti ini, ketimbang dengan yang dulu aku makan di pulau wanita hahahaha"

Wajah hancock kian bertambah merah saat luffy berkata demikian, betapa tidak, masakan yang ia buat ternyata sangat di sukai luffy…

"wahhh…. aku kenyang, terima kasih makanannya" tawa luffy puas

"la .. lain kali akan ku buat kan lagi penne gorgonzola seperti yang kau makan tadi ya luffy …"

"aaa ? jadi makanan tadi kau yang buat ya hancock ?" jawab luffy

"i…iya, aku sendiri yang membuatnya di dapur istana, walau dapur istana tampak sangat berantakan saat makanannya jadi, ta..tapi aku sangat senang jika kau menyukainya"  
"lain kali aku ingin makan masakan buatan mu lagi ya hancock shishishishi"

Mendengar hal itu, hancock yang merasa bahagia, malah jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri hahaha ….

'hancock ! ' teriak luffy kaget saat melihatnya jatuh pingsan hahaha …

Matahari senja akhirnya terbenam digantikan malam indah yang ditaburi bintang – bintang…

"di..dimana aku ?"

"ahh hancock … kau sudah bangun yaa …" sahut luffy mendengar hancock baru sadarkan diri

"lu … luffy kita ada dimana ?  
"ahh kita ada di tengah – tengah pulau ini, jangan khawatir kita ada di bagian ter aman pulau ini shishishishi" sambil menunjuk pohon yang mirip lobak raksasa ….

"wahh bintang – bintang malam ini sangat indah ya luffy"

"tentu saja hancock"

Wajah hancock memerah saat luffy menyebut namanya

"o..oh ya luffy, aku membawa sake untuk menghangatkan tubuh mu, apa lagi malam ini cuaca dingin" kata hancock dengan wajahnya yang merona

"sepertinya itu ide yang bagus shishishi" jawab luffy sambil nyengir….

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan 2 botol sake (tentu saja dapat membuat mabuk) … luffy yang sudah mabuk pun hanya bias tertidur lemas dia atas rerumputan, hancock yang hanya setengah mabuk, pun memandang luffy penuh cinta _aku sangat bahagia bisa menghabiskan malam ini hanya bersamamu luffy _gumamnya dalam hati

Ia pun mendekati luffy berniat melihat wajah tampannya saat tidur agar lebih jelas … ia sangat bahagia bisa sedekat ini dengan luffy… jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia mencoba mencium bibir luffy … _beranikan diri mu hancock_ gumamnya dalam hati …

Saat bibirnya dan bibir luffy hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja, tiba – tiba saja luffy membuka matanya walau masih dalam keadaan mabuk

"hancock, kau wanita tercantik di dunia ini" sambil memegang pipi hancock

Hancock yang terkejut mendengarnya langsung berubah raut wajahnya menjadi makin merah merona saat mendengar hal itu, saat itu juga ia langsung mencium luffy penuh kehangatan, ya ciuman itu benar – benar membuat mereka berdua seakan melayang menuju langit tak berbatas.

Mereka berguling – guling di atas rerumputan yang pada malam itu menjadi saksi bisu cumbuan panas penuh cinta mereka walau dalam keadaan mabuk….

"ahh …. luffy"

'ahh …. luffy" desah hancock, dengan nafsu yang kian memburu

"ah ahh hancock" desah luffy

Ini mungkin sudah melewati batas , tapi kedua raga mereka sudah tak mampu menahan hasrat mereka apa lagi kondisi mereka yang mabuk membuat semuanya seakan sempurna ….

-Tanpa sadar tubuh mereka sudah tak ditutupi sehelai benang pun, tubuh merka yang telah bersatu sedari tadi, membuat mereka mendesah satu sama lain, cumbuan mereka benar – benar panas …. desahan mereka semakin kuat saat mereka berdua mencapai klimaks, keduanya yang sama-sama mengngit bibir bawah mereka, hancock yang menggelinjang karena kenikmatan cumbuan itu kian merasa nikmat saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyembur hangat dalam tubuhnya, dan tanpa sadar sudah menghancurkan bebatuan yang ada di sekitar rerumputan, sungguh cumbuan yang penuh hasrat …

Akhirnya mereka berdua rebah di atas rumput tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mereka …. Ya cumbuan yang sangat panas baru terjadi malam itu …  
-

Saat itu hancock yang tersadar terlebih dahulu karena merasakan seakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di antara kedua kakinya … ia merasa sangat terkejut saat melihatnya … ya itu adalah darah …. Darah sebagai tanda ia telah bercinta dengan seorang laki – laki …

Segera ia membersihkan darah yang ada di kakinya dengan cepat lalu pergi meninggalkan luffy yang masih tertidur dengan pulas sembari meninggalkan secarik kertas bertulis _luffy aku kembali ke pulau wanita, ada yang harus ku urus … hancock_

Luffy yang baru terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat karena semalam mabuk oleh sake, terkejut saat melihat dirinya yang sudah telanjang, … ia segera mengambil bajunya dan membaca secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh hancock … sesudah membacanya, ia kembali melanjutkan latihannya di hutan pulau ruskaina, tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi semalam antara hancock dan dirinya….

Sementara itu di amazon lily atau pulau wanita …..


End file.
